In Between the Ropes
by PenPal93
Summary: Trish Stratus and John Cena love story


In Between the Ropes

Description: This is a Trish Stratus/JohnCena (Jorish) WWE story. I do not own any of the characters they are property of the WWE.

Chapter 1

She sat anxiously in the Air Canada airport analyzing the last 24hrs of her life. Two years ago the Canadian Bombshell had retired from the WWE to purse other aspirations. She left as a 7 time Women's Champion and as Diva of the Decade. There wasn't anything left for her to accomplish, so she started her own yoga studio. While the WWE provided her with a chance to see the world she missed home. Trish missed her family especially her sisters. She was the oldest of three girls and at age 27 she had seen the world and accomplished everything she wanted.. well maybe not everything. She was still single and had yet to have children. She sighed heavily and stood to board the plane. Trish shuffled through her iPod while waiting in the long line for the flight to Hartford, Connecticut headquarters to the WWE.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and bumped into something hard and smelled like cinnamon. Trish landed on the ground with a thud. Trish shook her head to clear her jumbled thoughts. She saw an outstretched hand in front of her. She grabbed it without a second thought, When she was back on her feet she pulled herself to full height and tried to hide her embarrassment. To her surprise the person she bumped into was none other than the current WWE champion John Cena. Sorry John Trish exclaimed. Its okay Trish. Trish didn't hear a word that John had said she was too busy staring at his lips. Trish had a far away look on her face as she fantasized about how John's lips felt against her lips on her guest appearance on Raw last night. Trish had been asked to make a special one time surprise appearance in her home town on Raw. She was paired with John in a tag match vs. Santino Marella and Beth Phoenix they had won of course. It felt good to her to be back on Raw and to see her friends and hear the fans reaction too her.

John waved a hand in Trish's face. Yo Trish anybody home? That snapped her out of the fantasy. She blushed from head to toe embarrassed by her brass thoughts. She and John weren't close but they were always nice and cordial when they did see each other. I'm sorry what were you saying? I was asking how it felt to be back on Raw? Did you miss it? Yeah I did miss it. When I left I thought that I wouldn't. I left to settle down and start a family. I left to open up my own yoga studio. Only one of those things actually happened.

I missed the excitement and the fans. Even now I can still feel the adrenaline and butterflies from our tag match last night. Awesome job on our tag match by the way. Trish smiled at John and gave a shy Thank You. John smiled back at her revealing his dimples. She looked straight at John's baby blues and butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach. It had been so long since a man made her nervous by his mere presence. She shook her head not wanting to go back down that road. No, it had been 3 years since she last saw him in person.

Trish stepped out of the cab to be met with the harsh cold of Hartford, Connecticut. She looked at the tall elegant building and in big black bold letters was WWE. She sighed and made the familiar journey to the office of Vince McMahon. She checked in at the front desk and was told to have a seat M McMahon would be with her shortly. She leaned her head against the wall and thought over the last 72 hrs. Vince had called her 3 days before Raw was to be in Toronto to talk about Trish making a appearance on the show. It went from her just addressing the WWE fans to her being involved in a match.

At first she wanted to say no to the match, but figured since it had been two years why not give the fans a treat? Trish couldn't kid herself it wasn't just the fans that Trish wanted to see it was also John Cena. Ever since she met him in 2004 she had developed a crush on him. She couldn't do anything about her crush back then she was in a relationship.

Review: Let me know your thoughts and questions. I am open to suggestions.


End file.
